


adjust together

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [27]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It was hard to adjust to the new life, not just for Ezran who was forced upon the burden of becoming a king by the tender age of ten
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 8





	adjust together

It was hard to adjust to the new life, not just for Ezran who was forced upon the burden of becoming a king by the tender age of ten, but also for Callum, who was not even fifteen when he became his brother’s royal advisor. Of course they had known that this would one day be their jobs, working together, side by side while running the country, but neither had thought it would happen until they were adults, until their father either died of natural causes or if he decided to abdicate the throne when his sons were in their late thirties or early forties, to live out the rest of his golden years without having to have these enormous responsibilities on his shoulders.

That had been everyone’s golden dream about how the royal succession would go on, everyone happy and healthy, and  _ ready _ to take on their new roles.

But sadly, fate didn’t listen to wishes or requests, but played its own game that neither humans, elves or dragons could change no matter how hard one wished. Their father was dead permanently and would never come back, leaving a full worried nation in the hand of two boys, two children, one of which hadn’t even started puberty yet.

It was anything but fair, and no one pretended it was either, but some people in life sadly had to take on a larger burden than anyone else, and that was the fate of these two brothers. They knew being on the very top made them vulnerable, perfect candidates for assassinations and political manipulation, especially when they were both so young and inexperienced “fresh bait” as some called it. People thinking that just because they were young, that they wouldn’t know right from wrong, and try to mold them to their likning.

Callum and Ezran quickly had a talk about just that just a few days after both officially ascended to the roles, and how they would do everything in their might for that to never happen. They would work together, the two of them, and would make sure to get through this change side by side, as the family they were.

  
  



End file.
